I'm in loveack!
by James McConnor
Summary: What if sealing the Void card meant that the person with the strongest feelings of love would forget the one they love most? Now Sakura's in for it ;


Just a little one-shot from me ^-^ A bit of background, this takes place near the end of Movie 2...but, instead of the person with the most magical power forgetting their strongest feeling, it's the person with the strongest feeling who forgets the one they love most. Enjoy!  
  
Words in italics - Sakura's thoughts.  
  
I'm in love...ack!  
  
Sakura, Syaoran, Meilin, Tomoyo, Kero, and Yue stood atop the now half disappeared building. Before them lay the wreck of the stage they had just performed on.  
  
Outwardly, Sakura remained calm. However, inside, her heart was racing. "Eriol said...if I captured the Void card...the strongest feeling would be lost. The one cared most about would be forgotten. I...love...Syaoran- kun." she thought, hastily blinking back tears. "What if...what if I forget him? Or...he forgets me?"  
  
Suddenly, the black sphere materialized high above them. From the sphere emerged Void, the grey child of nothing. "Give me...back my friends..." she sighed piteously.  
  
Sakura looked around her. Meilin, Tomoyo, and Syaoran all smiled at her. That knowing smile. The smile that reminded her that 'everything would always be alright.'  
  
As if to remind her of this fact, Tomoyo placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder, whispering, "Everything will always be alright for you, Sakura- chan! Your happiness means that we can all keep living, and hoping. You give us all hope..."  
  
Syaoran smiled at Sakura as well. "That's right...we have faith in you, Sakura."  
  
Sakura smiled at her friends. She felt their love renewing her will. "Thank you, everyone..." she started, taking a deep breath, before continuing, "and I want you to know that I love you all, no matter what gets forgotten here, tonight." She smiled warmly at Meilin, then Tomoyo, and lingered a few seconds on Syaoran.  
  
"Well, Sakura, whaddya say?" Kero interjected. "Let's get this card!"  
  
"Yes...I don't want to see her sad any more. And Kero, Yue...thank you, both of you." Sakura grinned at her guardians, before stepping forward.  
  
"Give me back...my friends..." the pale girl cried, hair sweeping gently across her face.  
  
Sakura sighed. "I know...you must be lonely. But...the Cards are my friends too..."  
  
"They're...your friends?" the girl sighed.  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"They're your friends...then...they're not...my friends?" the girl began to weep silently, sinking to the ground.  
  
Tears welled up in Sakura's eyes. "I...I'd like it...if you could come and be my friend."  
  
The girl looked up at Sakura through tear stained eyes. "But...they're not my friends...why would you want to be my friend?"  
  
Sakura took a few steps forward, and embraced the girl. "Because...I want you to be happy. Everyone deserves that chance."  
  
The girl's eyes opened a bit wider. "I could...be happy?"  
  
Sakura smiled genuinely at the girl. "Yes."  
  
The girl smiled wistfully at Sakura. "I'd like that...it was really lonely underneath that big house. I'm sorry though...for what has to happen..."  
  
Sakura continued to smile, holding back a tear. "It's alright...when you love someone...you don't mind making sacrifices for them."  
  
The girl nodded, and silently bowed her head in anticipation. Sakura raised her staff, and brought it down to capture the card. As the mists were swirling around her, she heard, seemingly from far away, the faint whisper of "I will always love you, Sakura."  
  
A few seconds later, the card was captured.  
  
Sakura took a deep breath, and turned around. She waited a few moments. Her eyes lingered over her friends, and she found herself blushing as she looked at Syaoran. "I still have it!!!" she thought in glee. Unable to restrain herself, Sakura bounded over to Syaoran and, all previous nervousness now gone, pounced on him, yelling, "I love you Syaoran!"  
  
Syaoran looked stunned. Sakura regarded him carefully, and for a moment she feared he had forgotten all about her.  
  
Before Sakura could start to cry. "I...love you too, Sakura!" Syaoran stammered, obviously blushing.  
  
Sakura couldn't believe it. "But...what does this mean? I didn't forget you...and you didn't forget me!" She looked carefully at the Void card.  
  
"I don't know..." Syaoran mused. "I guess...there's someone here who has stronger feelings. Or...had..."  
  
Syaoran looked over to where Meilin and Tomoyo were. "Hey, are you two alright?"  
  
"No problem!" Meilin responded gleefully. "Right, Tomoyo-chan?"  
  
"I seem to be fine as well, Meilin-chan!" Tomoyo replied happily.  
  
"Wait...so, no one forgot anyone else?" Meilin inquired.  
  
"It seems that way, though I have no idea how." Syaoran mused.  
  
"Well...at least you two finally got together!" Meilin cackled. "Now, before there are any more interruptions, we should really get going. Right, Tomoyo?"  
  
"Yes, it seems like Syaoran-kun and his friend want some time to themselves." Tomoyo replied, staring at her camera. Meilin grabbed her hand, and started off.  
  
"Wait..." Sakura said. The other three looked at her. Kero also looked at Yue questioningly, who only nodded in return.  
  
It's me.  
  
It was me...all along.  
  
A thousand memories flashed before Sakura's eyes in an instant. A single tear rolled down her cheek. Standing back up, she walked over to her best friend, and embraced her. "Thank you for everything you've done for me, Tomoyo-chan. I...I'm sorry, it just feels like we've known each other forever! My name is...Sakura Kinomoto..."  
  
Tomoyo remained motionless, and Sakura, unsure of what to do, continued to hold her friend...trying to will her to remember. Remember everything.  
  
Tomoyo slowly pulled away, and stared at Sakura for a full minute. Sakura was taken aback...it wasn't the same look...that caring, protective look, that Tomoyo used to wear. One thought ran through Sakura's mind, "Everything's alright for me...but...at the same time...it's not..."  
  
Suddenly, Tomoyo blurted out, "I'm sorry...Sakura Kinomoto? Are you the master of the Clow Cards?"  
  
"Y...yes."  
  
"Ahh, I remember, Eriol was the former master...so then, you do magic? You're a magical girl?!" Tomoyo prodded.  
  
"That's...right, I am!" Sakura replied. "What's going on here?" she thought to herself.  
  
Tomoyo reached out and took her hand. "I'm sorry to be so forward, but, you see...I really like to videotape things...and you're just so cute! Do you think I could videotape you sometime?"  
  
Meilin sighed, smiling. "Some things never change..."  
  
Sakura smiled. "You know, Tomoyo-chan...I'd like that a lot." She motioned to Syaoran, whispering, "I think she's going to be alright."  
  
Syaoran smiled. "Yeah..." He stood up and took Sakura's hand.  
  
As night continued to descend, the four began to walk off to find their parents.  
  
"...and that's a really cute outfit you're wearing!" Tomoyo sighed as she dashed all around Sakura while they walked. "The Adventures of the Magical Sakura Kinomoto! You should let me make some outfits for you...you'd look so lovely in ribbons and frills! And Sakura-chan...oh, I'm sorry, may I call you Sakura-chan?"  
  
Sakura smiled, taking Tomoyo's hand. "I'd like that too."  
  
Tomoyo blushed for a moment. "Sakura-chan...she's such a wonderful girl." she thought.  
  
The moon reappeared slowly from the clouds as the four continued on their way, Tomoyo's voice ringing clearly through the night, complimenting her new friend in every way possible.  
  
Sakura smiled. "Yet...this time it's not embarassing...just...comforting."  
  
Oh...oh no.  
  
Sakura looked at Tomoyo.  
  
It can't be.  
  
Sakura looked back over at Syaoran.  
  
But...it is.  
  
Sakura began to blush.  
  
This feeling. I know it.  
  
Sakura had to look down to hide her beet red face.  
  
It's...  
  
...BUT SHE'S A GIRL! HOEEEEEE!!!!!! 


End file.
